Second Chance
by foodlover369874125
Summary: Jandi and Junpyo are still in highschool along with the rest of the gang of F4, life is back to normal. Until scholarship student Bae Hye-Sun entered the school. With an unpredictable relationship between Jihoo and Hye-sun will this year ever be normal?
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

Hi guys this is my first time ever on fan fiction so sorry for the mistakes, and others stuff, but anyways I hope you like my story and am still improving my writing skills so if it's boring then I apologize.

Bae Hye-Sun POV

"Yah! Hye-sun time to wake up" my mother yelled from our little living room. _She is so loud, the living room is is like 2feet away._ I groaned and open my eyes, today going to be hell and for once I wanted to go back to my old school, but no my money loving mother applied me for Shinhwa High-school and surprisingly I got in if I join the girl's soccer team. "Hye-sun hurry up, you have 30 minuets" the money lover said from the living room. "And you woke me up now?" I muttered to myself as I shook my head disapprovingly. With another groan I managed to wash up and change into my school uniform. My first impression of the uniform is that the skirt is way to short my liking so I secretly wore my older sister hand me down leggings.

Knowing my mom I rolled up the leggings, and headed for the kitchen. I was eating ramen until my snobby sister interrupted the silence of the room. "I still can't believe you got into the school, why would they even want to accept you" she said bitterly. "Well if you're so perfect Sun-mi why don't you go" I answered as I "accidentally" spit in her face. After having to end the fight, my father decided to drive me to school but I reject the gesture saying I rather walk since the school is near my apartment.

I walked for about 10 minuets until I reached the school, it didn't look like one, it looks like a big castle or something. Before entering the gate I took a deep breath and entered the gate. I was walking down the hall to my first class until I bumped into a hard torso which made my books dropped. "Am sorry let me help you" the stranger said. When we were finished picking up my books I looked up to see an angelic face. He had light, brown hair surrounding his heart shaped face. He had a gentle aura surrounding him, until I looked into his dark brown eyes, it was lifeless, with no spark. For a moment I was curious, until I fully looked at him, everything screamed rich. I was snapped out of my little day dream when he said "Are you alright?" "Yeah and um sorry about that, am Hye-sun by the way" I answered quietly. "Am Ji-hoo, sorry about that" he said. "It's fine, so I'll see you around" I said awkwardly and hurried off to my class.

* * *

Yoon Ji-hoo POV

I was eating breakfast, and watching TV, not knowing that time had pass I quickly went straight to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. After cleaning up the dishes, I decided to check my phone for any messages the gang sent me and with no surprise there's a message Jun-pyo sent.

**Come to the lounge quickly**

After reading the message I got on my motorcycle and drove to school. I was in a hurry walking to the lounge that I haven't notice that I bumped into someone until their books dropped. "Am sorry let me help you" I said quietly while bending down helping picking up her textbooks. When I was done picking up her books, I haven't seen her yet but when I did I was greeted by big brown eyes, lightly curled brown hair, an impressive height about 5'8 feet, but what gave me a shock was her innocent face. And for once my heart beat faster. Seeing that she was quiet I decided to break the ice and said "Are you alright?". She seem to be snapped out of her daydream which I found cute. "Yean and um sorry about that, am Hye-sun by the way" she said with a small smile. "Am Ji-hoo, sorry about that" I apologized. "Its fine, so I'll see you around" she say and hurried off to her class, while looking at her I let out an amuse chuckle seeing that she wore leggings under her skirt.

With a smile I entered the lounge where Jun-pyo, Yi-Jung, and Woobin were waiting for me. I walked toward the couch and sat next to Woobin. I was expecting Jun-pyo to start talking but instead the three just looked at me shocked. "What?" I asked a bit annoyed with them. "You're smiling" Yi-Jung answered. "Is that a crime?" I asked with a smile. "Well it's rare to see the Yoon Ji-hoo smiled" Woobin said as he punch my shoulder playfully. While Yi-jung and Woobin dig for answers out of me until we heard a loud laugh. "What's so funny?" the two asked in unison. "Don't you see it Ji-hoo in love" Jun-pyo answered as he smirked. "I am not in love" I said to defend my self. "Then what?" Jun-pyo asked. That little devil. "It's nothing now what do you want to say to us that is very urgent?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Oh yeah, my mother had decided to throw a party next month, and the bad thing is that she is making us plan it" Jun-pyo said. "And why does the witch wants to do that?" Woobin asked clearly very irritated with the lady.

"She says it helps our friendship and maturity" Jun-pyo with using his fingers to quote. Yi-Jung was about to say something until Jun-pyo said "And there no backing out of it". We all sighed but agreed since there are no way we can back out or all of us will be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Bae Hye-sun POV

After that awkward encounter with that rich yet handsome guy I hurried to class and let me tell you it was not pretty. I found out that people in this school is not very nice since one of the girl who name is Ginger which is a surprisingly stupid name. She had mention about a girl name Geum Jandi who "stole" the heart of the leader of F4 whatever that is and had threaten me if I went out with one of the three (Author note: The students didn't know about Ga-Eul and Yi-Jung) she going to make my life miserable which is pathetic if you tell me since my dad teach my karate since I was 10 years old. But the class was okay I guess although the teacher doesn't really care since there were two boys fighting during class.

But to be honest the classes were really hard since I have to catch up because my school was behind their lesson plans, compared to Shinhwa. I was feeling better after the first 2 classes but then it was lunch now this is hell. Since my parents didn't give me any lunch money I had to use the money I earned from the jobs I take. I brought the cheapest made lunch and sat on bleachers on the soccer field. Which reminds me of the soccer meeting today after school. After thinking about it I let out another sigh. All because of mom. When lunch was over I was heading towards my next class until I bumped into another person. Seriously does they always bump into the newcomers. "Yah, idiot you just ruined my shirt" a dude with curly hair said. I looked down at the plate which has sauce on it and looked at his shirt. "It's just a shirt, just dry clean it" I answered coolly which makes him more upset. Although I should be scared I find it amusing.

"Commoner do you even know who I am?" he asked with a smirk. Why in the world should I know him? "No, am I suppose too?" I asked clearly clueless. He let out a big sigh while 2 other boys chuckle. "My family owns this place and you are going to pay for my shirt" he said. And then realization hit me, he Gu Jun-pyo, heir of the Shinhwa company and boyfriend of Geum Jandi. But little did he know I did a little research from the babbler mouth Ginger and her wannabees during 4 period. "Aren't your girlfriend the daughter of a dry cleaner?" I asked with a smirk. He was about to answer back until I walked passed him, while giving a punch in the stomach and kick in the shins. "Sorry am going to be late for class, see yea later sunbaes" I said. I was walking away until one of the guys said "Haven't meet a girl like that in a while, fiercer then Jandi". after the guy said that I walked into class with a proud smile.

The last 3 classes was a bit boring and confusing but I made it and school is over, but I suddenly remember that soccer practice was today. So here I am outside of coach Lee's office. I took a deep breath and knock on the door. "Come in" the voice inside said. I opened the door to see a women in her late 30s sitting behind an expensive looking desk. "Am Bae Hye-Sun, I got accepted because of my soccer abilities" I said quietly. After my brief yet horrible introduction Coach Lee introduces herself and gave me a uniform. She told be to change in the bathroom right down the hall and come out to the field when I finished changing.

Looking into the mirror I see a girl with bangs, brown hair past her shoulders tied up in a ponytail, while her uniform is red and yellow that said Bae #5 what a coincidence it's my lucky number so surprise, thanks a lot mother. I walked out of the bathroom and to the soccer field where there was bout 15 players or more in the field practicing in pairs. "Coach what do I do?" I asked quietly. "Well go warm up" she said as she pushes me into the field. I was practicing my kicks and tricks until someone tapped on shoulder. "Your the new player right?" the girl with long black hair with full bangs asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Well coach is giving a meeting she waiting for you" she said with a smile as she leads me towards the bleacher.

Coach was a bit annoyed but started the meeting. "Girls we have 2 and a half months left until the South Korea soccer competition starts, our goal is to advance to the Asia soccer competition if we are in the top 3, so I want you all to practice hard and improves your skills. Oh and we have a new player joining the team Hye-sun why don't you introduce yourself" she said. Why coach why? but since I have to obey her orders I stood up and introduce myself. After my brief introduction the team gave me a warm smile and claps. Practice officially starts, I was heading towards the field to practice until the girl earlier stopped me in my tracks. "Hi sorry I haven't introduce myself am Kim Nara" she said. "Bae Hye-sun" I said. There was pause until Nara breaks the ice and said "Lets go over there" where there were 6 players practicing. I was about to refuse until she pulls me towards the players.

I actually became close to my teammates and friends, I learned they got accepted into the school like me some where accepted last year when they were 16, and some where here for a long time. By the end of practice, I had friends, and a big smile on my face maybe Shinhwa is getting better for me.

* * *

**Back to where Junpyo, woobin, and Yi-Jung are at **

Yi-Jung and Woobin were impressed as the girl slightly beat up their leader Junpyo. "Haven't meet a girl like that in a while, fiercer then Jandi" Yi-Jung said while Woobin helped Junpyo up. "Am going to make that girl life miserable" Junpyo said out raged. "Quit with the childish act Junpyo" a voice said. Jihoo had saw the whole thing and was amused at the girl who he bumped into earlier. "She ruined my shirt, punched and kicked me of course am going to make her life miserable" Junpyo fired back. "Well seeing that she knows karate she can still kick your ass again" Jihoo answered as the other two laugh at his statement. Junpyo didn't said anything which mean he defeated but he turned to Woobin and said "Background check on her." Woobin sigh but nodded his head and left towards their private classes along with Yi-Jung. Jihoo and Junpyo were just staring at each other until Jihoo said "You better not do anything stupid or Jandi going to kill you." "Why do you care about the girl, you don't even know her" Junpyo said. Jihoo sighed and walked in the same direction where Yi-Jung and Woobin left. Junpyo stood there completely confuse. Why would Jihoo defend the girl unless...


End file.
